I Wanna Know You
by Tricia Belle
Summary: JONAS. Joe tries to get to know Macy better, without getting injured. And of course, Macy is thrilled. Joe/Macy


Alright, here's my second attempt at both a song fic oneshot, and another JONAS story. But it's my first attempt at a Joe/Macy. Feel free to criticize if you will. I can handle it. Besides, I'd like to know what I can do to improve my writing skills. And I'm really sorry that from time to time it seems like it's jumping from topics, but I _tried_ the best I could to make this fit in with the lyrics. This might be cheesy.

So if you know the song—I'm pretty sure you do—there's no need to read the lyrics to understand what they're talking about, unless you want to read them any, go ahead. Oh, and _one_ more thing, I used the lyrics from the solo version, because this is in Macy's point of view. Then again, there's only one line that was changed. Okay, I'm going to stop rambling now.

Please read and review!

******I Wanna Know You**

_Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, Whoa  
Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, Whoa  
Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, Whoa_

I stared at Joe of JONAS from a far. He was with his brothers by their lockers talking. It wouldn't be long until Stella showed up. But of course, she'd drag me along. Bad idea. Doesn't she see that? I idolize these boys, and they've been going to Horace Mantis for about a year now, but I still get star struck whenever I get within a mile of being near them. And I always have to carry my equipment around. I should just quit my sports, shouldn't I? Save all the pain and suffering from the boys and let me experience it.

_When I saw you over there__  
I didn't mean to stare  
But my mind was everywhere  
I wanna know you  
__Gonna guess that you're the kind__  
To say what's on your mind  
But you listen when I have something to show you_

So, yes, I do mean stare at Joe purposely. It's not like I can help it. Being the number one super fan and all. I _have_ to stare at him. It's a part of my routine. Of course, I stare at all three boys, but Joe is basically my favorite JONAS, let's put it that way. I can't explain my infatuation with these brothers. They have some kind of charm to make every girl fall in love with them. I'm exaggerating too much, not _every_ girl, but you know where I'm at.

I saw Joe excuse himself from his brothers and headed towards my way. I panicked and moved my view to the inside of my locker. It wasn't the greatest view, but, hey, what's a girl to do? My heart started pounding. I was just lucky I had no sports equipment in hand.

"Hey, Macy," He greeted with a smile.

I got nervous and tried to get my head out of my locker.

"Joe," I replied, "of JONAS."

"Can I talk to you?" He questioned. He's been talking to me a lot since I've stopped carrying my equipment around them often. And apparently, to him, we've become like, best friends. But to me, it doesn't feel like it. I still feel like the JONAS crazed fan. At least Joe's accepted me for who I am.

"Sure," I closed my locker carefully; making sure his hand wasn't in the way. It's happened to Kevin before, and I felt really guilty.

He led me to the stairs and we sat down. I'm surprised whenever anyone sits on the steps; no one gets hurt or trip on them or anything. I guess everyone here is very cautious of where they're going.

"I don't know why, but I feel as if I could tell you anything," He began. And he's also been sharing secrets with me. He trusts me so much with them. Besides, I hardly bump into the press. And when I do, I just run away, fearing that I might blurt something out about JONAS. Also, it's hard for me _not_ to share this kind of information, because I do run the official JONAS fan site.

"But before you say anything," My voice was shaking. I still never felt comfortable talking to a brother alone. Or even with all three of them. "I did a painting of you in art class." I opened my messenger bag to grab the painting I had painted last week. I handed it over to him and his face was in awe.

"This is incredible, Macy," He complimented, looking at the painting from an angle.

"I made one of Nick, Kevin and Frankie, too," I informed him. A lot of fans forget about Frankie. But why? He's the cutest kid! Too bad I've never met him yet, I've seen him at the concerts, but I've never actually had the chance to talk to him like I did with the rest of his brothers.

"Really? That's awesome! You should come over sometime and show them. I mean, you can give Nick and Kevin's right now, but I'm sure you'd want to see Frankie's reaction."

"That'd be great!" I smiled the biggest I could. It was hard not to smile around them.

_There's a mark above your eye  
You got it in July  
__You're fighting for your sister's reputation  
__You remember people's names  
__And Valentine's are lame  
__So you bring me flowers just for no occasion_

So Joe talked to me about how much we had in common. He told me he played baseball, but unlike me, he was clumsy on the field, forgot his headgear and got hit on his forehead with the bat. He said it happened last Summer, when he was on tour and had games with other teams.

Then he told me how hard he tries to make his 'sister' proud of him. And by his sister, he means Stella. He and Stella were _so_ close; they'd consider themselves part of each other's families. To think, I thought they had secret crushes on each other. I was wrong. Stella would always get mad at Joe whenever he changes something to an outfit she planned for him to wear. So now he tries his hardest not to complain about an outfit.

Penny, Angelina and Amy passed by, and Joe kindly greeted them. He told me he and his brothers learned every girl's name in the whole school, even the girls who aren't fans. They were just regular guys and crushed on any pretty girl they laid their eyes on.

Even though Joe is a hopeless romantic, he hates Valentine's Day and thinks its lame. He says why just spend _one_ day of the year to show that one person your feelings, when you can do that everyday? With his past girlfriends, he told me he would give the girl flowers or chocolate just because he felt like it. This makes me want to date him _so_ bad. Not just for the chocolates, though. You know my passion for these boys.

_  
__Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, Whoa  
I wanna know you  
Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, Whoa_

"I like having normal conversations with you," Joe looked into my eyes. "Without you getting all teenie bopper."

"Yeah," I agreed. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Maybe it helps when you're not carrying your sports stuff," He suggested.

_I wanna go there where you go__  
I wanna find out what you know  
__And maybe someday down the road  
__Sit back and say to myself  
__Yeah, I thought so_

I've always wanted to tour with the band. Too bad my mom says no whenever Stella tried to tag me along. Then again, Stella's not with them for the whole tour. She usually just prepares all the clothes _before_ it starts. But still, I wanna go to all the places they go to. They've been _everywhere_ and I'm jealous. My dream was to travel the world and visit all the countries and see what that's like. At least Joe tells me his stories whenever they go to a tourist spot.

"We got a private tour in the White House when we were in D.C. the other time," He explains. "And we met the first lady and her daughters. Of course we couldn't meet the president, him being busy running the country and all."

"Take me next time, okay?" I joked, "Maybe if we're lucky, we could meet the president."

_You smile and never shout  
You stand out in a crowd  
__You make the best of every situation  
__Correct me if I'm wrong  
__You're fragile and you're strong  
__A beautiful and perfect combination_

I thought of all the times I had injured him severely. He would never start yelling at me. He'd yell softly in pain, but that's another story. He tries to laugh it off and I see him trying to smile. I could notice that smile anywhere, even when he's surrounded by thousands of fans.

"Look, I know how much times I've hurt you," I always apologize the moment it happens, but sometimes saying it once isn't enough. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Mace," I saw that beautiful smile of his again.

_Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, Whoa  
I wanna know you  
Whoa, whoa, oh_

Falling head over heels for a celebrity is perfectly normal. But when that celebrity goes to your school, that's just a disaster. I really need to find a new boy to crush on. Preferably, _not_ famous. I could ask Stella for help. She keeps track of all the 'cute' guys in the school. Then again, she'd probably keep 'em all to herself. Like how I tend to do that with Joe.

_  
__I wanna go there where you go  
__I wanna find out what you know  
__And maybe someday down the road  
__I'll sit back and say to myself_

Don't get me wrong, you know all the brothers are amazing in their own way, but there was something about Joe that made me fall in love right there and then when I attended my first JONAS concert. I don't know why but I always feel more comfortable at the concerts rather than up close and personal. It just gets me more nervous.

"Macy!" He snapped. I blinked quickly a few times before I noticed I was off in a daze.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Joe, I just had a lot on my mind," I responded.

"JONAS?" He guessed.

I sheepishly nodded.

"And yet Joe of JONAS is right here and you don't care," He stated.

"Well, what about your brothers?" I pointed out.

_I like how you are with me  
__In our future history  
__And maybe someday down the road  
__I'll sit back and say to myself  
__Yeah, I thought so  
__I thought so, whoa, yeah_

I did what every JONAS fan did; I pretended one member was my boyfriend. I wish it were real, though. The thought of being _theirs_. It just sounds… right. But as long as they know you exist, that's good enough for me. Seeing them every day at school. Sometimes, being the stylist's best friend has its advantages. Though I never really take it. I still show my dedication by camping outside just to get good seats for their concerts. I could _never_ accept tickets from the boys themselves. I feel like I'm using them, and what kind of fan would I be if I did that?

"Joe, what do you look for in a girl?" I questioned. I already knew all my facts, but sometimes we're not updated enough because some magazines think, 'Oh, hey, we already asked the boys that.' It's good to be updated, you know.

"A girl who has a great sense of humor," He began. That one didn't change. "A great smile, a great sense of style." 'Great sense of style' is a new one, too! I guess Stella convinced him about that. "She has to be a kind and caring person. She can be athletic, yet smart all at once. Oh, and of course, she has to be fan. Well, she doesn't technically have to be, but it saves me the time to introduce myself. And besides, how would you like it if you like someone, but they're a hater?"

Wait a minute, I think I might be paranoid, but the last time I checked, Stella described me with all of those things. I need to talk to her about this later.

_Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, whoa  
__I wanna know you  
__Whoa, whoa oh  
__Whoa, whoa_

"I'm sure you'll find your dream girl someday," I sighed, wishing that it was me.

"So do I," He agreed.

"By the way, can I show you something else?"

"Don't tell me you painted a picture of my dream girl," He said jokingly. "But sure, go ahead."

I grabbed a purple notebook from my bag and flipped to the correct page.

"You guys inspire me so much, I kind of started writing songs," I explained as Joe grabbed the book out of my hands.

"Why are you showing me your songs? Nick is the genius in this," He answered.

"Why do you have to make it so hard just to show you something?"

"Fine, _I'll _read it," He shook his head amusingly. I waited for him to finish. "Wow, girl, you know how to write!"

"Thanks," I responded dreamingly. I can't believe an actual JONAS just complimented me on my song writing!

"Would you ever think about recording this?" He suggested.

I was hesitant to reply, "Um, I-I don't t-think I will."

"Why not?"

"After what you guys told me about my singing, I don't think that will go too well."

He frowned. I knew I shouldn't have brought it up. He looks so guilty.

"We're really, really, _really_ sorry about that," He apologized. Usually, it'd be me apologizing. "But like what Kevin said, just chase your dream. Not all singers have a natural singing voice."

"Really?"

"Yeah," He assured me. "They just build up their voice by taking lessons. You should, too, if you really want to become big in the music business."

"I would sign up for lessons, but I have such a tight schedule with my sports," I reminded him.

"That's right, you're the athletic type." Was that supposed to be a good thing?

_I wanna go there where you go  
__I wanna find out what you know  
__And maybe someday down the road  
__I'll sit back and say to myself_

"Y'know, Macy," He looked down. "It's been nice getting to know you for the past few weeks."

I really couldn't help but to smile, even if he weren't looking, "Yeah, I thought so."

_I like how you are with me  
__In our future history  
__And maybe someday down the road  
__I'll sit back and say to myself  
Yeah, I thought so_


End file.
